The Return of Curious Smurf / Part 4
Curious woke up to another sunny day, last night he had come to the smurf village and was told about all the smurfs and meet them. Brainy and Clumsy had then showen Curious the different types of crops there were in the Smurf village including the smufberry bush which was just outside the village. Curious got dressed and changed his hat and went outside to find Smurfette waiting for him by his door. "Good morning Smurfette" Cruious said "i was just stopping by to make sure that everything is ok and your first night in the village was ok" Smurfette said. "thats very kind of you, everything is ok, just slightly confused about how i never knew that i was a smurf all this time. It may take some time to get used to the way things are in the village." Curious said. "im sure you will get used to it in no time, why don't you come with me to get some breakfast" Smurfette said. "sure, can i ask you something" Curious said. "is there something wrong" Smurfette asked. "no its just that i wanted to ask you how your found things when you were growing up in the smurf village, it must of been hard as you were the only girl" Curious aksed. "well i didn't grow up here, i was created by a spell of Gargamels about 4 years ago. Gargamel wanted to capture the smurfs so he creted me to try and capture there hearts, however i was not good looking and caused trouble more than anything. it was not untill i almost flooded the village that Papa Smurf put me on trial and asked if i had anything to say, it was then that i confessed that Gargamel created me. Papa took pitty on me and used a special spell to make me a real smurf" Smurftte said "oh i didn't know that Gargamel created you" Curious said. "its ok" Smurfette said as they walked over to greedys to get there muffin After Breakfast all the smurfs were given chores to do, Curious went with Brainy, Clumsy and Smurfette to the forest so they could get some special flowers for Papa Smurf. "we must be carefull in this part of the forest its not far from Gargamel's" Smurfette told Curious. Gargamel was waking up to new day. His cat Azrael meowed as he streched and went over to his milk bowl. Next to Gargamel stood a young boy, his name was Scruple and he was Gargamels apprentice. "come Scruple theres noting like a smurf hunt to start the day." Gargamel said. "Smurfs, its always smurfs. I dont see why your so obseed with them. Scruple said as the two humans walked in to the forest. Not to far away the smurfs had found the flowers they were looking for. "how many do we need?" Curious asked "twelve" Smurfette answerd. The smurfs continued to pick the flowers unaware that Garagmel was near them, until it was too late. Gargamel had them. "Gargamel please let us go" Brainy said but Gargamel took no notice and contuined to walk away. "well i don't think ive seen you before" he said as he looked at Curious. "but i have four smurfs and when Papa Smurf come to save them i will have enough to make me rich, rich, rich. Gargamel laughed. Back in the Smurf Village Papa had called a metting."four of my little smurfs went out in to the forest and have not come back, i fear that Gargamel must have taken them, so i would like Dreamy, Jokey and Handy to come with me" "yes Papa Smurf" the three smurfs said. "oh and Handy bring some string, it might come in use" Soon they arrived at Gargamel's and quietly climbed on to the window seal, in a cage they saw the 4 smurfs. "right lets but out plan in to action" Papa told them quietly Handy lowed a ball of string to destract Azrael. "what are you doing with the string Azrael" Gargamel said as he looked around "well what do we have here, Papa Smurf has showed up after all" "Get them Scruple" Gargamel said. Scruple tired to get them but the smurfs were too quick and manged to free the 4 smurfs and hide, "now" Papa smurf said and Jokey and Dreamy pushed a small chair that tripped Gargamel up. The smurfs quickly ran away leaving Gargamel alone. "not again, i hate those smurfs. i will get you, i will get all of you if its the last thing i ever do" Gargamel called after them. the Smurfs just laughed. "thank you for saving us Papa" Curious said and gave Papa a hug. "thats ok" Papa said. "lets go home" Smurfette said. When they got back to the village the other smurfs were glad to see that they were all ok.